Año de locuras, Revolución en Hogwarts
by Guishe
Summary: Bueno Draco y Ron estan enamorados de Luna, esta ya cansada les planea algo que no les va a gustar mucho...espero que les guste..besos


**Hola... bueno aqui otro reto mas que me habia propuesto yo con una gran amiga Caro un dia de aburrimiento pensando que no muchos escribian sobre Draco y Ron... claro esta que nosotras no podiamos hacerlos completamente Gays..jaja..ya veran espero que se diviertan leyendo..besos!! (aclaro este On Shot es completamente mio...Caro hizo el suyo...por el que tenga dudas..jaja)**

**Guishe**

**

* * *

**

Año de locuras, Revolución en Hogwarts

* * *

Las clases ya habían comenzado hacia unos tres meses… y en el transcurso de esos meses habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

- Ron, esa no es Luna?, nuestra Luna Lovegood? - dijo Harry después de verla cruzar el gran salón dirigiéndose a su mesa. - Ron… RON!! - le decía mientras dirigía la mirada a su amigo que se había quedado pasmado mirándola. Su boca estaba abierta levemente y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían.  
Luna estaba totalmente cambiada, estaba en una palabra Hermosa.  
Sus cabellos Rubios caían en su espalda lisa y brillante, sus ojos celestes tenían un brillo encantador que era capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera que la viera.  
Sus formas estaban bien marcadas bajo el uniforme que levemente dejaba una buena vista de sus blancas piernas.  
Esta imagen no había pasado desapercibida ninguno de los estudiantes que se encontraban presentes en el gran Salón, incluso para un muchacho de ojos fríos y cabellos rubios que miraba atentamente su caminar desde la otra punta de la sala. Era algo completamente extraño, ya que Malfoy jamás se había fijado en está y él no solía dejar de apreciar la buena carne cuando se le presentaba, esto lo hizo ponerse a dudar, del porque no la había visto antes como lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero una vez mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su subconsciente que estaba admirando a la pequeña Lovegood caminar a su asiento.

Ron que se encontraba a unos metros más lejos que Draco estaba completamente anonadado por Luna, sin pensarlo se levanto y se dirigió a donde esta, minutos antes, se había sentado leyendo el ya conocido Quisquilloso.  
-H... Hooolaa Luna - le dijo Ron pero los nervios lo habían traicionado, dejándolo como un completo tartamudo.  
- Hola Ron - dijo esta sin inmutarse al verlo tan nervioso - ¿como estas? - pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos pero Ron ya no pudo contestar, se había quedado admirando cada fracción de su bella cara, y comenzó a divagar… imaginando que Luna se levantaba de su asiento y lo besaba profundamente mientras él la abrazaba sintiendo la envidia de todos los que se encontraban en el salón y él aun asi disfrutaba de sus suaves labios… - Ron??? - pregunto Luna al verlo que estaba con la mirada perdida en ella.  
- Ah?- Ron volvió en si, y se quedo estático al darse cuenta del papelón que estaba haciendo frente a ella, y de todo lo que había imaginado con solo mirarla … dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar tan colorado como su cabello y maldiciéndose por lo que pensó Soy un idiota Merlín para que fui??? Siempre lo mismo conmigo  
Luna se quedo perpleja con esta situación pero no quiso darle mas vueltas al tema y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura del Quisquilloso.  
Con el transcurso del día parecía que las declaraciones a Luna se iban turnando. Primero fue Ron que no concibió dar dos palabras seguidas, luego un pequeño de primer año, que a Luna la enterneció cuando se acerco a decirle que desde el momento que la vio cruzar el Gran Salón se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Luna le sonrió y le dijo que eran muy hermosas sus palabras pero que era demasiado pequeño para ella y de que seguro encontraría a alguien mas en la vida a quien amar, oportunidades no le faltarían y con esto el pequeño se fue haciendo pucheritos a su asiento.  
Luego a la media tarde una docena de Chicos hacían una larga cola para verla, para aunque sea cruzar dos palabras con ella.  
Draco Malfoy observaba toda esta situación, hasta que llego a un punto que no lo soporto mas y el mismo comenzó a idear una estrategia para quedarse con ella.  
Cuando Luna salio de su Clase de Transformación la espero en una esquina y cuando esta paso la llamo, Luna que jamás había tenido problemas con ningún Slytherin no le sorprendió para nada y tan altiva como siempre se acerco a él  
- Hola, me llamo Draco Malfoy .. Aunque me debes conocer… todo Hogwarts me conoce, y mas entre las mujeres - dijo este dándose el crédito al chico mas popular. Luna lo miro de arriba a bajo y sonrió.  
- La vedad que si, me ha llegado el comentario de que eres un Hermoso Hurón - le dijo sonriendo  
Y este comenzó a ponerse violeta de la ira y entre dientes dijo  
- No soy un Hurón!  
- Perdona, no quise ofenderte, pero dime a que ha venido el abordaje?  
- Es que quería invitarte a tomar algo, es decir, eres realmente Hermosa y me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo - le dijo este realzando su sonrisa.  
- Mm. No puedo… pero Gracias igual - dijo Luna yéndose del lugar y dejando a Malfoy muy molesto por el rechazo.  
- A MI NADIE ME RECHAZA - farfullo por lo bajo este y se marcho - cueste lo que cueste terminaras siendo mía!

La verdad era que Luna no había aceptado porque sabia muy bien lo mujeriego que era este y aparte le atraía mucho un chico de la misma casa, un chico con el cual solo pocas palabras había cruzado pero a su lado se sentía muy cómoda, ella había notado que este la miraba con ojos especiales pero debía ser muy tímido. Sabia que se llamaba Blaise Zabbini y estaba dispuesta a lograr conquistarlo.  
Luna había cambiado mucho, no cabía dudas de eso pero sobre todo en su personalidad, ahora era decidida y realmente en muchas ocasiones cuando algo llegaba a un limite que ella no le gustaba era capaz de hacer cosas muy raras.  
Tal fue el caso, de que tanto Ron como Malfoy habían colmado su paciencia.  
Cada vez que podían la abordaban en algún pasillo en el cual insistían en que les diera una oportunidad, o le recitaban algún pasaje poético que habían encontrado o hasta incluso tratarle de robarle un beso con el pretexto de que si lo hacia lograría saber cuanto la amaban.  
Luna no soporto más la situación y quiso vengarse por ese mes de agobiamiento que le habían causado.  
Una vez más Ron la abordo cuando salía de su clase de Pociones. Esta ya cansada de sus meloserias agarro y lo cito a él en su cuarto a las 11 de la noche, el debería esperarla acostado en la cama y que ella apenas llegara se lo haría saber de un modo mágico. Y diciéndole esto se había marchado dejando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa que en todo el día nadie había logrado borrársela.  
Mientras tanto un Rubio estaba esperándola para hablar con ella después de su siguiente clase.  
Había preparado un grandioso discurso, en el cual estaba mas que seguro que esa vez no le diría que no. Espero casi impaciente hasta que la rubia apareció y esta no le dio tiempo a contestar diciéndole que lo esperaba a las 11:30 en su cuarto y que apenas llegara simplemente se acercara a su cama y la besara. Malfoy se fue Orgulloso, ya que sabia que nadie se le resistiría. No a él, No al maravilloso Draco Malfoy.

Ya era casi la hora de ir.. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 11… Ron se preparo, estaba nervioso, pero aun asi contento de a ver logrado su objetivo … se levanto del asiento y se peino nuevamente y emprendió camino hacia la habitación que Luna le había indicado.  
Subió las escaleras que daban a esta y entro al cuarto, sabía que no habría nadie pero aun asi pregunto.  
- Hola? Hay alguien? Luna? - como era sabido nadie le contesto y este paso y tal cual las indicaciones de la Rubia se acostó en la cama a esperarla. Comenzó a mirar el lugar, era realmente bello la hacia acordar mucho a la Luna que siempre conoció, tenia instrumentos raros por todos lados, varias pilas del Quisquilloso arriba de un escritorio, su cama con doseles azules le hacían acordar a sus ojos y al mirar la cama sintió como desde la parte superior de esta comenzaban a caer polvos casi transparente, no los podía ver pero si sentir, y comenzó a sentirse extraño, pero alegre.

Draco Malfoy estaba completamente tranquilo, él sabia lo que hacia, jamás se ponía nervioso en ninguna ocasión en la cual se debía encontrar con una chica, estaba en su terreno y eso nadie se lo quitaría. Se peino mirándose al espejo y se regalo una sonrisa de satisfacción y salio del lugar para dirigirse al cuarto de la Rubia, tal cual ella le había dicho.  
Entro sin golpear, pudo distinguir a alguien ya acostado en la cama y cuando se acerco pudo divisar a Luna, con su pelo reluciente, y tal cual como ella le había indicado se acerco y la beso, la beso apasionadamente y comenzó a sentir como polvos que desde la parte superior de la cama comenzaban a caer por todo su cuerpo, se sintió extraño pero feliz.

Ron vio acercarse a alguien y sin poder ver sintió como sus calidos labios comenzaban a besarlo y más del polvo caía sobre ellos. Se distancio un poco después del apasionado beso, quería verla, admirarla y al hacerlo… la vio tan resplandeciente como siempre.  
Esta se acostó al lado de él, Ron sonrió y paso sus manos por su cuello comenzándola a besar nuevamente.  
Draco le besaba el cuello, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Saboreaba su piel, la lamía. Y le encantaba. Ron se dejaba extasiar por sus besos… jamás se había sentido asi … Ron comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, volvió a besarla. Ron comenzó a bajar su mano por el pecho hasta su zona intima.  
Draco sintió recorrer sus manos hasta su zona intima y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.  
De pronto ambos se sintieron y saltaron de la cama uno para cada lado de esta y pensaron.  
Ron Merlín… que tiene ahí abajo?? Sabia que era extraña, rara, pero ESOOO??  
Draco A bueno… con sorpresita?? Merlín… no me lo esperaba… encima mas grande que yo?  
Ron volvió a mirar a Luna y le sonrió tímidamente No quizás lo imagine y volvió a acostarse.  
Draco vio como Luna le sonreía tímidamente No indudablemente lo imagine, ja mira si va a tener tremenda cosa… y volvió a acostarse a su lado algo cohibido.  
- Estas bien? - le pregunto Ron tímidamente.  
- Algo para contar? - pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.  
- No... Tu? - dijo algo nervioso.  
- tampoco…  
Y comenzaron a besarse intentando no sentirse nuevamente … simplemente se besaron.  
Luego de un rato ya era inevitable no sentirse, ambos estaban sofocados y sus amigos extrañadamente bien despiertos. Dudaron pero ambos se levantaron de la cama.  
Se alejaron cada uno por un lado de la habitación y se quedaron pasmado al verse … definitivamente el efecto de los polvos habían cesado .. Ahora cada uno llevaba su forma natural y asi se veían.  
-Weasley? - dijo Draco con los ojos bien abiertos sin podérselo creer.  
- Malfoy?? - dijo este casi asustado recordando lo que había pasado.  
Ambos enrojecieron al recordar y salieron de la habitación sin ni siquiera mirarse pero muertos de vergüenza.

Por otra parte.

Luna había logrado tener una cita con Blaise … recorrían el lago y reían juntos.. Se sentían completamente felices … Blaise se freno delante de ella y tomando coraje le dijo:  
- Luna, hace tiempo que me gustas, no te lo he dicho antes porque mi timidez no me lo permitía, pero hoy después de que me invitaras, no pude dejarlo pasar mas tiempo, tu eres quien me hace mas feliz en este mundo.  
Luna estaba feliz, comenzó a irradiar Luz como nunca y sin decir nada se acerco y lo beso.  
Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente y Blaise feliz sonrió.  
-Cuando le cuente a Draco no se lo creerá, siempre me había dicho que era un cobarde, pero ahora, no me importa porque estoy contigo. - le dijo este besándola nuevamente.  
- mmm - dijo apartándose - con respecto a eso debo confesarte algo.  
- que? - dijo este incrédulo.  
- pues veras, me había cansado Draco con arrinconarme cada vez que me veía, quería algo conmigo, y pues a mi me gustabas tu, además de que es un mujeriego y todas las tantas cosas que se de él y Ron también me había cansado y les hice una pequeña broma .. - dijo esta media tentada.  
- Que has hecho? - dijo este intentando imaginar lo que podría haber hecho la muchacha para vengarse.  
- Pues … Mm. … los cite a ambos y antes de que llegara la hora de mi supuesta cita con cada uno … Mm. .. Con un hechizo hice que en la parte superior de mi cama cuando estén allí comenzaran a caer polvos que a la imagen del otro me verían a mi … - dijo casi imaginándoselos a ambos.  
- es decir que ninguno de los dos sabría que estaría con el otro?? .. Sino que estaría con vos? - dijo este conteniendo la risa.  
- Pues si, pero solo se verán como yo si están cerca de la cama … es decir que después que se alejen un poco se darán cuenta … y depende de lo que hayan hecho se arrepentirán, al menos que les haya gustado.  
Y ambos comenzaron a reírse imaginándose a Draco y Ron y mas por la cara que pondrían al encontrarse uno con el otro.

Después de ese día, tanto Ron como Draco, jamás volvieron a ser los mismos. Cuando se cruzaban en algún pasillo la vergüenza les invadía, bajaban la cabeza y salían azorados por distintas puntas.  
Tanto Harry como Hermione jamás supieron que le había pasado a su amigo que lo veían muy incomodo y cada vez que abordaban el tema ese se ponía furioso y comenzaba a maldecir a quien se le cruzara. Con el tiempo se acostumbraron a no hablar de eso, pero aun asi les preocupaba. Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era que Malfoy no los molesto nunca mas después de esa noche … la misma en la que su amigo había cambiado.  
Se lo preguntaron muchas veces, pero jamás se enteraron.  
Mientras Luna y Blaise, cada vez que los veían se retorcían de la risa, con solo imaginárselo.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
